Charles
by Libarda
Summary: W kostnicy zostaje zatrudniony tajemniczy Charles Poirot. W tym samym czasie Lestrade próbuje rozwiązać zagadkę śmierci swojego podwładnego. Rok po wydarzeniach z „After Fall".
1. Odkrycie

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze pod AF :)

Beta: Filigranka, której serdecznie za to dziękuję.

Przy powstaniu tego ff pomogła mi również Badhbh której również należą się moje podziękowania :)

* * *

Nerwowo otworzyłam laptopa. Zmartwiłam się brakiem nowych wiadomości od Sherlocka i Irene. Ostatnia doszła do nas cztery tygodnie temu i informowała, że dopadli drugiego z morderców i szukają śladów trzeciego. Sherlock pytał w niej też o stan spraw tu na miejscu. W zasadzie teraz nie ma już obaw, że gdy się ujawni, przyjadą policjanci i zakują go w kajdanki. Mycroft dopilnował, żeby imię Sherlocka zostało dokładnie oczyszczone.  
— Są jakieś informacje od Shera? — zapytała Mary, która od kiedy John wrócił na Baker Street, mieszka ze mną.  
— Żadnych...  
— Szkoda... – westchnęła. — Herbaty?— zgodziłam się i poszła do kuchni przygotować napój.

Odświeżyłam stronę i wtedy usłyszałam dźwięk maila.  
— Właśnie coś dostałam!— wykrzyknęłam i szybko go otworzyłam. Mary przyszła z kuchni, pochyliła się mi przez ramie i razem przeczytałyśmy: „Załatwcie mi prace w kostnicy. Wróciliśmy. CP". Popatrzyłam na nią zdziwiona.  
— Nareszcie!— odetchnęła z ulgą i wyjęła telefon. — Bill, pamiętasz o tej przysłudze, którą obiecałeś mi wyświadczyć? — wysłuchała odpowiedzi i uśmiechnęła się. — Nazywa się Charles Poirot, jest moim bliskim przyjacielem i musi poduczyć się z dziedziny... — popatrzyła na mnie.  
— Chorób serca — podsunęłam szeptem. Mary powtórzyła moje słowa, przez chwilę słuchała mężczyzny po drugiej stronie, pożegnała się i odłożyła słuchawkę.  
— Napisz mu, ze spokojnie może jutro przyjść do pracy – poprosiła. — Wygląda na to, ze nasz Sher za niedługo się ujawni — dodała z uśmiechem.  
— Ciekawa jestem, jaki ma plan co do swojego powrotu. Niepokoi mnie sprawa trzeciego mordercy. Nic o nim nie wspomniał.  
— Wszystkiego dowiemy się jutro – stwierdziła.— Ja pójdę się już myć, bo coś się mi wydaje, że to będzie ciężki dzień.  
— Idź... Co do jutra masz rację, ja się już pójdę położyć — powiedziałam, zamknęłam laptopa i, życząc jej dobrej nocy, poszłam do swojego pokoju. Zasnęłam bardzo szybko.

* * *

O dziewiątej przyjechałem pod budynek Scotland Yardu. Jak co rano poszedłem do pokoju socjalnego, by wypić kawę. Tam spotkałem zdenerwowaną Sally.  
— Coś się stało?— zapytałem.  
— Bo widzi pan, panie inspektorze — odpowiedziała, nalewając wody do czajnika i włączając go — od pewnego czasu spotykam się z sierżantem Danielem Cristo... Mieliśmy się spotkać w sobotę wieczorem. Problem polega na tym, że od kiedy go widziałam ostatni raz – w piątek, gdy wsiadał do taksówki – nie miałam z nim kontaktu... Wydzwaniałam do niego kilka razy, niestety, bez skutku. W jego mieszkaniu nie byłam, bo nawet nie wiem, gdzie ono jest. Martwię się o niego...

— Rozumiem. Sally, pewnie zgubił gdzieś telefon. Jeśli nie pojawi się do końca naszej zmiany, pojadę go poszukać — obiecałem. Wziąłem kawę i wróciłem do biura. Zabrałem się za przeglądanie akt sprawy dotyczących pożaru w centrum Londynu. Zginął dwudziestolatek. Gdyby nie to, że znaleziono tam ślady benzyny, wszyscy myśleliby, że po prostu zasnął z papierosem. Czysty chłopak, żadnych imprez, narkotyków, awantur. Włączyłem komputer z zamiarem sprawdzenia poczty. Gdy otworzyła się mi przeglądarka moją uwagę przykuł artykuł zatytułowany: „Śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczej śmierci Meksykanina umorzone". Przeczytałem go szybko, bo interesowała mnie ta sprawa. Mężczyzna zginął w swoim domu. Ostatni raz żywy widziany był z jakąś młodą kobietą, którą zaprosił do siebie. W domu nie znaleziono jednak żadnych dowodów na to, że dziewczyna w ogóle tam była. Jakby tego było mało, zapadła się pod ziemię. Policja postanowiła rozwiązać tę sprawę, bo rok wcześniej w Australii w podobnych okolicznościach zginął inny mężczyzna. Około dwunastej dostaliśmy wezwanie na Baker Street. Mężczyzna, który zadzwonił, powiedział, żebyśmy natychmiast przyjechali, ponieważ znalazł ciało jednego z najemców. Wziąłem ze sobą Sally oraz dwóch innych ludzi. Na miejscu otworzył nam około osiemdziesięcioletni, dość żywotny mężczyzna.

— Dobrze, że panowie przyszli! – wykrzyknął. — Jestem gospodarzem tego domu – wyjaśnił.— Dwadzieścia minut temu poszedłem sprawdzić, co się dzieje z jednym z moich najemców. Znalazłem go martwego…— mówił w drodze do mieszkania zmarłego. Wchodząc do mieszkania poczuliśmy lekki przeciąg. W kuchni przy stole zobaczyliśmy mężczyznę, który wyglądał, jakby przysnął na krześle. Tylko zapach świadczył o tym, że nieszczęśnik wyzionął ducha. Gdy podnieśliśmy jego głowę i zobaczyliśmy twarz, Sally wpadła w histerię. Denatem był nie kto inny, jak nasz współpracownik Daniel Cristo. Poprosiłem moich ludzi, żeby ją wyprowadzili oraz, by zadzwonili po posiłki. Zauważyłem, że trup ma coś wsadzone do kieszeni. Założyłem rękawiczki i wyjąłem przedmiot, który okazał się być złożoną kartką. Rozłożyłem ją, a ze środka wypadło kilka rudych włosów. Zaintrygowany, schowałem je do woreczka na dowody. Przyjrzałem się listowi. Został on napisany na komputerze, czcionką imitującą pismo. Jego treść brzmiała następująco: „_Jimmi sie mylił. Ty nie jesteś zwyczajny, bo gdybyś był, to po prostu byś się zabił... Gra się zaczęła. Tym razem definitywnie przegrasz. SM_".


	2. Powrót

Tej nocy w ogóle nie mogłam zasnąć. Nic zresztą dziwnego, skoro tylko kilka godzin dzieliło mnie od spotkania z Sherlockiem. Wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca zerwałam się z łóżka.  
Do kostnicy przybyłyśmy około ósmej. Sherlock dołączył do nas o dziewiątej. Ledwo go poznałyśmy. Ubrany był w wąskie zielone spodnie i czarny golf. Jego włosy przybrały rudy kolor i straciły swoje loki, dość spory rudy wąs zasłaniał mu pół twarzy, a zielone oczy mocno odcinały się od bladej cery. Był chudy jak szkielet, co nadawało mu wygląd mocno niepokojący. Rozradowana Mary mocno go przytuliła. Ja nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak się zachować.  
— Bardzo cieszę się, że cię widzę — powiedziałam ucieszona.  
— Ja też bardzo cieszę się, że was widzę — odparł nieco zachrypniętym głosem, w którym trudno było znaleźć starego Sherlocka.  
— Koniecznie musisz nam opowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się, od kiedy opuściłeś Londyn... — stwierdziła Mary, gdy minęła pierwsza radość.  
— Kiedyś to zrobię — obiecał. — Na razie mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie... Okazało się, że jest jeszcze ktoś... — urwał, bo do kostnicy wszedł John.  
— John, poznaj Charles'a Poirot — przedstawiłam mu Sherlocka. — Przyjechał tu na kilka dni, bo pisze rozprawę doktorską na temat serca. Przy okazji nam pomoże.  
— Rozumiem. Jestem John Watson — przedstawił się i wyciągnął rękę ku Sherlockowi. Ten ją uścisnął. — Dużo mamy pracy na dziś?  
— Jak na razie musimy przeprowadzić sekcje jeszcze dwóch osób zmarłych wczoraj — powiedziałam, zerkając na papiery.  
— Dobrze. — Sherlock zatarł ręce. — Mógłbym ją przeprowadzić? Z wielką chęcią obejrzę serce tego nieboszczyka.  
— Zgoda, pomogę ci — odpowiedziałam.  
— W takim razie ja i Mary zajmiemy się drugim — powiedziałam i dzień zaczął się toczyć swoim trybem.

Około trzynastej, gdy John i Mary prowadzili sekcje jednego z pacjentów, do kostnicy wniesiono worek na zwłoki. Za nimi wszedł inspektor Lestarde.  
— Co się stało, Greg?— zapytałam.

Jego ludzie przenieśli worek na stół.  
— To Daniel, jeden z moich ludzi. Zginął we własnym domu. Miał tylko trzydzieści lat...  
— Rozumiem, zajmiemy się tym, jak będziemy coś wiedzieć, to dam ci znać... — odezwałam się.  
— Dziękuję, Molly— powiedział i opuścił kostnicę.

Podeszłam do denata i zaczęłam go rozbierać; naszym oczom ukazała się wytatuowana na jego przedramieniu pajęczyna.  
— Widzieliście już kiedyś ten znak?— zwrócił się do nas Sherlock tylko po to, by zachować pozory. Ten tatuaż był symbolem osobistych snajperów Jamesa Moriartyego.  
— Nie...— skłamała Mary.  
— Ja też nie — odpowiedział John.  
— Trzeba będzie zwrócić na niego uwagę — skwitowałam. — Możemy zacząć sekcje?  
— Myślę, że tak — odpowiedział Sherlock. Sekcja przebiegła bez zakłóceń, aczkolwiek, gdy Sherlock zdobył wszystkie potrzebne dane, momentalnie ulotnił się do laboratorium. Gdy doprowadziłyśmy zwłoki do ładu i składu, poszliśmy za nim, żądając wyjaśnień.  
— Znalazłeś coś? — zapytałam.  
— Jeszcze chwila. Zaraz zakończy się reakcja... — odpowiedział skupiony.  
— Dlaczego ty to robisz? Jesteś przecież kardiologiem— zauważył John.  
— Ponieważ prócz wykształcenia kardiologicznego, jestem wykształcony również w dziedzinie chemii — odpowiedział Sherlock rozdrażnionym głosem — No proszę... — dodał i szybko napisał długi łańcuch chemiczny. — Myślę, że możemy już dzwonić po tego policjanta, to co znalazłem, może go zainteresować — powiedział, a ja posłusznie wyjęłam telefon i zadzwoniłam.

* * *

Po przywiezieniu ciała do kostnicy wróciłem na miejsce zdarzenia. Mieszkanie Daniela było strasznie sterylne. Nikt by nie uwierzył, że mieszkał tam samotny mężczyzna. Nie było żadnych śladów osób trzecich. Tylko ten list, na którym nie znaleziono nawet odcisków palców. Molly zadzwoniła do mnie, gdy odkryliśmy spory arsenał broni snajperskiej w jednym z pokoi. Dopilnowałem zabezpieczenia tych dowodów, poprosiłem o zrobienie wizji lokalnej i pojechałem do Barts. Moi przyjaciele oraz jakiś mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, czekali na mnie w pokoju socjalnym. Przywitałem wszystkich i zostałem przedstawiony Charlesowi, który pokazał mi wyniki badań. Aż usiadłem ze zdziwienia.  
— Wiecie, że od tej samej trucizny zginęły ofiary taksówkarza? — zapytałem.

Molly i John wyglądali na wstrząśniętych, Mary otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a Charles popatrzył na nas zaciekawiony.  
— Jak to możliwe? — wyjąkał John.  
— Nie wiem, John... Podejrzewam, że Daniel się komuś naraził, a ten ktoś postanowił się go pozbyć… Na razie mogę zdradzić tylko tyle – przyznałem.  
— Pewnie niepokoi cię obecność Charlesa — odezwała się Molly. — Oczywiście to rozumiemy, dlatego nie będziemy cię o to wypytywać… Nasza praca zakończona.

— Dziękuję Molly. Będę leciał, muszę przekazać moim podwładnym informacje, które od was uzyskałem.


	3. Ona

Po wyjściu Grega siedzieliśmy w ciszy, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. Sherlock się rozsiadł w kącie pokoju z telefonem i ostro na nim pracował. Nie mieliśmy za wiele do roboty.  
— Może chodźmy gdzieś na obiad? — zaproponowała Mary.  
— Wy idźcie, ja zostanę — odezwał się Sherlock.

Popatrzyłyśmy na siebie.  
— No dobra. John, a ty? — zwróciła się do Johna.  
— Mogę iść. A może zostańmy tu jeszcze godzinę, bo tyle zostało do końca zmiany, i zapraszam do mnie. Zamówimy coś — zaproponował.  
— Dobry pomysł — odezwał się Sherlock. — Może chińszczyznę?  
— To jesteśmy umówieni — skwitowała Mary.

W pracy nic nas dłużej nie zatrzymało, więc punktualnie o siedemnastej zamknęliśmy kostnicę. W drodze na Baker Street zamówiliśmy jedzenie. John otworzył drzwi swoim kluczem tłumacząc, że pani Hudson jeszcze nie wróciła z wizyty u polskiej krewnej. Gdy weszłyśmy na górę, od razu powitała nas Locky, kotka Johna. Strasznie zaintrygowało nas jej zachowanie. Zwykle bardzo nieufna wobec obcych, po obwąchaniu Sherlocka zaczęła się do niego łasić, jakby był jej opiekunem.  
— Koty wyczuwają swoich — skomentował z uśmiechem. — Sam mam jednego. — Popatrzyłyśmy na niego zaskoczone. — Och... Nie do końca ja. Po przyjeździe do Londynu przygarnęliśmy z Meg znajdę. To ona nalegała. Kocisko ma strasznie długą sierść i wszędzie jej pełno. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc nasze zaskoczone miny.— Jak się nazywa? — zapytał, drapiąc kotkę za uchem.  
— Locky... Nazwałem ją na cześć mojego przyjaciela – wyjaśnił John.  
— Na cześć… Och. Przykro mi z powodu pańskiego przyjaciela.

— Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Po nim zostało mi tylko mieszkanie, parę pamiątek i blog. Tylko tyle po wielkim Sherlocku Holmesie. Ale nie mówmy o tym… Chyba słyszałem dzwonek. – Wstał i zszedł na dół.

— To go ciągle boli – Mary popatrzyła na Sherlocka.

— Co mam powiedzieć? Hej, to ja Sherlock, przepraszam, że udawałem, że nie żyję? Nie najlepszy pomysł…

— Jesteś mu to winien, jest twoim przyjacielem – szepnęła jeszcze, kiedy John wrócił na górę z jedzeniem.

Usiadłyśmy na kanapie, a Sherlock na fotelu. Kotka natychmiast wskoczyła mu na kolana. John zaparzył nam earl greya i usiadł na drugim fotelu. Jedząc pałeczkami prowadziliśmy zawziętą dyskusje, na różne tematy. W pewnym momencie John otrzymał sms od Harriet i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na temat naszych rodzin.

— Tak właściwie, to kim wy dla siebie jesteście? – odezwał się John do Mary.  
— Jesteśmy kuzynostwem, a żeby być dokładnym, podwójnym, bo moja matka jest młodsza siostra ojca Charles'a, a jego matka jest młodszą siostrą mojego ojca. Poznały się w liceum. Podczas pierwszych lekcji usiadły ze sobą i tak juz zostało. Tak wyszło, że każda zakochała się w bracie drugiej. Pobrali się i mieli dzieci. W sumie czworo. Razem spędzaliśmy bardzo dużo czasu. Ja i Charles w zasadzie do pewnego momentu byliśmy nierozłączni, potem ja dostałam propozycje pracy w Nowej Zelandii, a Charles wyjechał… – gdy miała dodać coś jeszcze usłyszeliśmy dziwny dźwięk, brzmiący jak błąd Windowsa, który po chwili zmienił się w ciekawą melodię. Sherlock sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i odebrał telefon.

Po wyjściu ze szpitala wróciłem do Yardu. Coś w tej sprawie mocno śmierdziało, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co. W pierwszej kolejności zacząłem szukać informacji o Danielu. No i znalazłem... artykuł sprzed dwóch lat. Była w nim historia młodego policjanta z Cardiff, który zniknął w dziwnych okolicznościach, tydzień przed śmiercią Sherlocka. Daniel podał dokładnie te same dane, co ten zaginiony. To spowodowało, że ta sprawa wydała się mi jeszcze bardziej podejrzana. Usłyszałem nerwowe i ciche pukanie. Gdy zaprosiłem tajemniczego gościa, okazała się nim Sally.  
— Dzień dobry, Sally — powitałem ją — jak się czujesz?  
— Już lepiej. — Uśmiechnęła się słabo.— Wzywał mnie pan.  
— Standardowe procedury. Musisz złożyć zeznania… — powiedziałem możliwie najcieplej i wskazałem krzesło.

— Co konkretnie chciałbyś wiedzieć?

— Jak najwięcej. Chcę odnaleźć lego mordercę za wszelką cenę.  
— No dobrze… Zawsze wracaliśmy do domu razem, taksówką. Jeździliśmy w różne miejsca, a potem do mnie. Zauważyłam, że od mniej więcej dwóch tygodni zawsze pod Yardem czekała na nas taka sama taksówka, z tym samym kierowcą. To znaczy na początku myślałam, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności, jednak po tygodniu zrobiło się to podejrzane. W środę wieczorem zwróciłam na to uwagę Danielowi. On tylko się zaśmiał i stwierdził, że widocznie kierowca się czuje bezpiecznie, wożąc policjantów. Powiedział, żebym nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. W czwartek, kiedy wracaliśmy do domu z tym samym taksówkarzem, widziałam jednak, jak uważnie się obserwują. Gdy wysiedliśmy pod moim domem, natknęłam się na moją przyjaciółkę z dawnych lat. Daniel poszedł na górę, a ona zaproponowała mi spotkanie. Zgodziłam się i w piątek prosto po pracy poszłyśmy na kawę. Siedziałyśmy tam do późna. Po rozstaniu wzięłyśmy taksówkę i wróciłam do domu.

— Rozumiem… Podaj mi jeszcze imię i nazwisko tej kobiety, twojej znajomej.

— Nazywa się Sabina Moran – powiedziała, a ja zdębiałem.

A co jeśli… Nie zdążyłem zadać tego pytania, bo usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do środka weszła rudowłosa kobieta.


End file.
